


Ouran High School Yule Ball

by enemytosleep



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Titles, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: The Host Club throws its annual Yule Ball.





	Ouran High School Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 Fandom_Stocking exchange on Dreamwidth.

“Tamaki, the choice of holly really complements the Yule theme, don’t you agree?”

“Oh?” Tamaki drifted back down from his daydream and turned to look at Kyouya. His second-in-command smiled and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. His dark-colored suit was impeccably tailored — of course it was, anything less would be underserving of the mantle of Ouran host — and the bright red cravat at his throat was both a fine quality silk and a perfect dash of festive color. 

“I was concerned at first that the evergreen wreaths would push us over the party budget, but we were able to procure a favor from a local nursery agreeing to use their name in the Ootori bulletin as a generous sponsor of the event.” 

“And the mistletoe?”

“Yes, of course that has proven quite popular with our guests. We have a few bundles at strategic locations.” Kyouya nodded to the far corner of the ballroom below them. “I’ve stationed Haruhi near one, and the temptation has lured many of our party guests with the hopes of stealing a kiss.”

“ _A kiss?_ What do you _mean_ a kiss? I thought it was just a yule-themed plant!” Admittedly Tamaki hadn’t listened to every small detail at the meeting last week, but he was completely sure Kyouya had neglected to mention such an important thing. He grabbed Kyouya by the shoulders, trying to shake the truth from him. “Tell me what you mean!”

“Calm down, Tamaki.” Kyouya placed one hand on Tamaki’s chest, and he stilled immediately, though he maintained his grip on Kyouya’s shoulders. “According to various Yule traditions, mistletoe is meant to be hung above entryways, and those who meet beneath it are to kiss. Some say that it originated with Norse tradition, such as the ballad of Baldr, or with…”

Tamaki had heard enough. “I have to save her!”

Tamaki dashed down the ballroom steps and made his way across the dance floor to the small crowd that had gathered around his Haruhi. His chest was tight, an unseen force strangling him in his own body, and he was out of breath when he reached her.

“Hi, Tamaki!” she said sweetly, her smile lighting up the room around her. The styling team had dressed her in an adorable green suit with coat tails and top hat, all accented in white silk. Her gloves were white and her shoes a deeply polished black. She was perfect. 

Tamaki took Haruhi’s hands in his own, then turned to the guests that surrounded them. “Excuse me ladies, but I must borrow our Haruhi for a few moments. Will you be all right?” The girls all fawned over the intimate display and delightedly agreed. “You are all so lovely tonight! I look forward to sharing a dance with you later!”

Without waiting, Tamaki led Haruhi off to the edge of the room, finding a quiet corner by the back hall where he and Haruhi could talk privately.

“Hey Tamaki, is everything all right?”

“Yes, my dear Haruhi, everything is fine now.” Tamaki was still holding her hands, but as soon as he realized he was, he felt his face burn, his palms sweat, and he immediately let them go. “Did you know about the mistletoe, Haruhi? You weren’t forced to kiss anyone were you?”

Haruhi laughed, her eyes closed and her nose scrunched sweetly as she held her stomach with her hands. “Is that all?” she asked, and Tamaki felt like a spirit had poured ice water over him, the cold penetrating him and sinking down to his core.

“Haruhi, I was worried! Kyouya and his sinister plot to peddle your innocence to those wishing to steal it. I wanted to be sure you hadn’t been taken advantage of.”

She smiled again, her brown eyes warm and mesmerizing. “Senpai, it wouldn’t be my first kiss, remember Princess Kanako?” Haruhi winked and stuck out her tongue. “Besides, if anyone were trying to take advantage of the mistletoe tonight, wouldn’t it be you?”

“What do you mean, Haruhi? I would never take advantage of you!”

Haruhi pointed up toward the archway they were standing under, and at its center was strung a decorative bundle of mistletoe. _Oh no! Did I? No, no, I had no idea that was even there!_ “Haruhi, I—“

Haruhi kissed his cheek, her hands grasping Tamaki’s arms as she stood on tip toe to reach. “Happy Yule, Tamaki.”

He touched his hand to his cheek and watched as she walked back to her crowd of guests as they squealed in delight. _Happy Yule, Haruhi._


End file.
